Técnica
by Kimi to Deatte Kara
Summary: Mi primer drabble. Espero que les guste.


**Título:** Técnica

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers no me pertenece y dudo que Ayamine y Yuya me regalen los derechos algún día (aunque con una ilustración dedicada me basta). No gano absolutamente nada por esto salvo la satisfacción de haber vencido el miedo escénico que me daba Apto para todo el público.

**Género**: ¿Humor? Se puede clasificar como estupidez mental si quieren, pero me lo tenía que sacar de encima o me iba a torturar por el resto de mi vida (Bueno, solo cuando asistiese a casamientos y cumpleaños).

**Parejas:** Ninguna.

**Anotaciones:** Para este drabble utilicé "Jubei" en vez de "Juubei" y "Kadsuki" en ves de "Kazuki" ya que según los videojuegos para Gameboy Advance la primera forma de los dos nombres es la correcta (Si quieren puedo subir las imágenes para que puedan corroborarlo).

El drabble fue estrictamente corregido con Microsoft Word así como también con el diccionario de la Real Academia Española.

_Especialmente dedicado a Vanina, quien cumplió un año en Fanfiction hace poquito, así como también a Hikari y Akari, quienes me alentaron a escribir (Lo que sufrieron ambas. Benditas sean por su esfuerzo sobrenatural)._

---------------------------------

**Técnica**

La Fortaleza Ilimitada había sido silenciosa testigo de importantes sucesos en el pasado, y cada uno de ellos había dejado marcas en su grisáceo ser.

Ella había visto nacer al Emperador Relámpago.

Había sentido, junto a los dioses de la Ciudad Babilonia, el poder de la ira del joven, el temor de los habitantes de la Ciudad Baja y más de una vez, casi había sucumbido ante él por ello.

Ella había visto a los Volts crecer, expandir su influencia, compartir los momentos más felices y más difíciles de sus vidas luchando por sus esperanzas y convicciones.

Y así como los vio nacer también los vio 'morir'.

Los vio abandonar la ciudad y también a sus seres queridos sin miramientos. Fue testigo del sufrir de quienes quedaron y de las posteriores luchas y reencuentros.

Y finalmente los vio a todos pelear de nuevo, reencontrarse con viejos queridos amigos/enemigos y seguir adelante con sus vidas como si nada nunca hubiese pasado.

Tal vez por eso es que la Fortaleza creía que había sido testigo de todo en este mundo y que ya nada la podría sorprender.

Pero no fue así. Esa noche algo increíble pasaría.

En las profundidades de la Ciudad Baja, en alguno de los tantos edificios abandonados que la ciudad escondía, una intranquila alma se mantenía en vilo a pesar de las altas horas de la noche.

Esa intranquila alma era Jubei Kakei.

El joven samurai estaba sentado en el medio de una oscura habitación. Una de sus manos descansaba contra su torso en un intento de calmar a su agitado corazón mientras pequeñas gotas de transpiración recorrían su cuerpo siguiendo cada curva y contra curva; la intensa actividad física definitivamente lo había agotado.

Aún así, él parecía no estar satisfecho con su entrenamiento.

Murmurando entre dientes un insulto, golpeo el piso con el puño antes de levantarse para continuar con el auto-impuesto entrenamiento. Estaba _realmente_ frustrado con su desempeño. ¿Cómo podría cuidar a su queridísimo Kadsuki si era incapaz de realizar una sencilla técnica? ¡Incluso el Maestro de las Bestias había podido dominarla sin mucho esfuerzo! (aunque con mucha vergüenza). ¡Era su obligación moral poder realizarla para así defender a su queridísimo Kadsuki de cualquier posible peligro que le causase daños físicos, anímicos o aún peor, la deshonra!

Suspirando dramáticamente estiró su cuerpo, relajando cada uno de sus músculos, mientras se repetía la importancia de aprender bien la técnica y su juramento hacia el Fuuchouin. Lo lograría _costase lo que costase_, ya fuese su desvelo o _su vida_, él lo _haría_, lo _lograría_, dominaría la técnica con la que seguramente defendería más de una vez a Kadsuki en los diversos enfrentamientos que tuviesen. Protegería a Kadsuki de los otros como se debía.

Haciéndose de la más profunda concentración, Jubei suspiró nuevamente mientras sacudía sus adoloridos músculos para brindarles el alivio que no tendrían por un largo tiempo. Separó sus piernas, irguió su torso y cabeza a la vez que elevaba su brazo derecho y luego el izquierdo y entonces….

- BAILA TU CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENA, TU CUERPO FATAL ALEGRÍA COSA BUENA. BAILA TÚ CUERPO ALEGRÍA MACARENA… ¡EEEEEEEHHHHH MACARENA! ¡AAAAAYYYYY! -

…

La próxima vez Emishi lo convencería de la importancia de saber cantar el Poke-Rap.

---------------------------------

**Disclaimer 2:** "Macarena" pertenece a la banda "Los del Río" y el "Poke-Rap" a la serie "Pokemón". Ninguna de estas canciones me pertenece.

**Anotación 2:** Traten de bailar la Macarena por más de una hora sin parar. Si no están acostumbrados al ejercicio sus músculos les protestaran hasta que se duerman.

_Muchísimas gracias por haberse tomado parte de su tiempo para leer este drabble._


End file.
